An Unexpected Love
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: Hana Jung, a Korean delinquent that was raised in Japan, was the greatest fighter in her old infamous delinquent High school: Ishiyama High School. Now, she was forced to move by herself due to her landlord kicking her out. Thus, she attends Seika High School, how will this troublemaker fare in this story and who is that cute boy? (Changed) Paring: OC X Shōichirō Yukimura


**BAM!**

"ERG!"

"Hmph! Is that best you can do?!"

On the outside of Ishiyama High School, a beautiful girl with long silver hair was stepping on some big muscular fighter's head that was laying on the ground as she won the fight with no indication of injury.

"I-impossible! Aneki was defeated like he was nothing?!"

"YEAH, HANA-SAMA WON AGAIN!"

While her gangs and others were watching their bosses fight, the girl kicked the guy hard, sending him towards his gangs.

"Now, who's **NEXT?!** "

As Hana grins demonically while cracking her knuckles, the remaining gang member became instantly terrified from her aura and fled the scene with their boss. After they ran off, Hana turns around and walks towards back to her huge amount of gang members, who were all male.

"Congrats Ane-san, this is your another consecutive victory today!"

"You're still the strongest fighter in Ishiyama district!"

"All hail the Queen!"

"All hail the Empress!"

"All hail the Mistress!"

While her gang members were praising her, Hana was still unsatisfied with the fight she had.

"I thought he was a challenge, but turns out he was just a big brawn with no brains."

"But Ane-san, nobody in the district can give you a challenge in the first place!"

"Hmph, your right unless i have to fight over 100 people or something."

As Hana was leaning against the wall and started to smoke in front of her gang, she was reminded of what she said.

"Maybe i do need to practice fighting over 100 people after all just in case... but where can i find hund-"

When Hana stopped talking while staring at her own gang members, she suddenly grin wickedly. Knowing her intention, all of her gang members were scared shitless and tried to talk to her out of it.

"A-ane-san! Even if we ganged up on you, we're still no match for you!"

"We respect you too much to fight you!"

Looking at her gang with demonic facial expression, she started to crack both of her knuckles.

"Oh don't worry, i won't hurt you guys that bad. Kuheheheheh..."

As she was slowly walking towards them, all of the gang members felt their impending demise and became pale with all same thinking.

 _"We're fucked!"_

 **RING RING RING**

Interrupted by the incoming call, Hana picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me, your landlord. Want to talk to you something important. Meet me at your apartment."

"Tch... okay."

Hearing the annoying landlord talking to her, Hana irritatedly replied and hanged up the phone. Saved by the phone call, all of her gang members felt relieved.

 _"We're saved!"_

After hanging up the phone, Hana started to walk out of her school and headed to her home.

"All right, i'll see you guys later."

"HAVE A NICE DAY ANE-SAN!"

As she walked out of the school's gate, all of her gang members bowed to her with respect.

(Scene Change)

Reaching her home, Hana saw the landlord standing in front of her apartment door and saw him with a displeased face.

"So whats up?"

Instead of greeting her, the landlord rudely spoke towards Hana.

"I've heard of rumors of you becoming a famous delinquent or something... whatever i don't care, i don't like your kind around here so i'm kicking you out."

Hana, at first was shocked for few seconds before finally becoming furious towards him.

"HAAA?! What do you mean kicking me out?! I paid the rent all the time and now your kicking me out?! I didn't do shit! What's your problem?!"

Slightly unfazed from her anger, the landlord continued to speak just like any typical landlord would say.

"Your presence here could affect the residents or any future residents that'll move here! It doesn't matter whether you did something in this place or not. You're getting out of here!"

Now feeling unjustified and unfair, Hana got pissed off and proceed to grab both of his collar and lift him up.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU GREEDY JACKASS!"

Hearing the argument, the neighboring apartment neighbors opened the door and try to see what was going on and saw Hana lifting the landlord angrily. Seeing that people are watching, the landlord smirked and acted like trying to resolve things peacefully.

"Hahaha... Don't worry about it, Hana-san and I are having disagreements about something here."

Telling the neighbors this, the neighbors murmured themselves.

"What an ungrateful girl..."

"Why does that delinquent still lives here? She shouldn't be here"

"What kind of parents raised her like that...?"

Listening to what they were whispering, Hana was frustrated that she lost control of her anger and falling to his trap and let go of the landlord. After the neighbors went back to their place, the landlord smirked victoriously.

"See? Nobody wants you here, you're not even welcome here. you are to leave tonight. You have few hours to pack your things up and leave."

When the landlord left, Hana went back inside the apartment room and punched the door in frustration and anger, denting the iron door slightly.

"FUCK!"

After calming herself for few seconds, Hana went to all of her belongings and packed them up. All she had was a small blanket with pillow, extra clothes, utensils, extra cash (that she got a lot from her gang), etc. She finally packed the final item that she held dear to, the picture of her mother and father together; whom they were deceased from car accidents, causing her to to be depressed girl to a tough delinquent. Her expression soften before finally put the picture to her backpack that was with 2 of her rolling luggage.

Finally finishing all of the luggage, Hana took out torn out piece of newspaper and looked at the apartment and the number for the landlord.

"Good thing i saved this paper just in case if this kind of shit happened, i hope that they still have rooms available... at least apartment at Seika over there looks nicer and bit cheaper than here."

Hana opened her cell phone and gave it a call

(Few minutes later...)

"Oh, you have one more spot? Thank you so much, i'll be there tonight!"

 _click_

After hanging up the phone, Hana was happy and glad that the nice landlord let her move in tonight. Seeing that everything is packed up, Hana just laid down and eventually slept while thinking about how to explain her gang about the situation.

"zzz..."

(Next Day)

"ANE-SAN, YOU'RE LEAVING?!"

While her own gang members were surprised by this revelation, Hana tried to explain what was going on.

"Yeah, some douchebag landlord made me leave just because he hated me existence, so he kicked me out. I'm moving to Seika district since its cheaper and it looks nicer anyway."

"WHAT?! THAT LITTLE... DON'T WORRY ANE-SAN, WE'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON!"

As the gang members were about to leave, Hana stopped them

"No, don't do that! That'll get worse for me. You'll be just proving his point!"

The gang members stopped on their tracked and sulked.

"You're right..."

While they were sulking, one of the member approached her.

"Ane-san! Do you really have to leave?! What about the school? Our gang and others? Why don't you live with me instead?"

The other gang members were shocked and approached both of them one by one to argue with the gang member.

"Hey, Ane-san can live with me instead! A punk like you wouldn't be able to live the same roof as her"

Another gang member approached and argued as well

"A brawn like you wouldn't be able to much help either"

"HUH?! SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BITCH?!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

As the brawl was seemingly was about to break out, Hana got a tick mark and punched their head.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!"

While the smoke was coming out of her mouth and her eyes seemingly glowing, the 3 gang members that were arguing the most got face planted to the ground with huge lumps on their head. The rest of the gang members once again reminded that her boss was the scariest woman and fighter in existent.

 _scary!_

After Hana put back on her backpack, she sighs and tells them

"I'm not gonna live with you guys anyway, i prefer to live by myself."

The gang members were disappointed and sulked to themselves.

"But to answer your question, i will never leave you guys. You guys were there for me back to back and been loyal to me after i became the queen on the 2nd year of high school. I'll come visit by some time and how you guys are are faring"

After complementing them, the gang members got teary and started to cry comically.

"ANE-SAN, YOU'RE TOO KIND"

"YOU'RE THE BEST BOSS IN THE WORLD"

"PUNKS LIKE US DON'T DESERVE YOUR PRAISE!"

"WE'LL FOLLOW YOU TO THE END"

While Hana smirked to their loyal gang members, he turns around with backpack and 2 rolling luggage and headed to the train station.

"Anyway, behave while gone you guys. Bye!"

When Hana turns around and left, all the gang members bowed to respect.

"GOOD-BYE ANE-SAN!"

Waving them goodbye, Hana passed the entrance and entered the train that she was suppose to get on.

After getting on the train, Hana noticed a lot of people on the train and no available seats.

 _Damn, looks like i'm standing for a while_

(Time goes by...)

While standing, Hana felt someone touching her ass.

 _!_

Slightly peaking to the culprit, Hana saw that the man around his 40s~50s was touching her intentionally and not accidentally. Seeing this, Hana face went demonic and grabbed the pervert with both of his colors.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?!"

After the train door opened, Hana punched him and sent him out of the train. While he was laying on the ground, Hana walked up to him.

"You messed with the wrong person, fucking bastard. Perverts like you should have their balls cut off."

Hana grabbed his necktie and pulled him face to face with demonic face.

 **"Then, should i get to the chopping?"**

Scared and speechless, the man was almost practically wetting himself. While this was happening, the police officer nearby approached both of them to see what was going on.

"What's going on over there? Is everything all right?"

Seeing the police officer, Hana went up to the police officer and told him what happened. Understanding the situation, the police officer went up to him.

"Sir, you need to come with us."

While grabbing him, the man struggled to break free.

"But i didnt do anything!"

"You can tell that at the police station and the hidden cameras that was recently installed on the train."

Hearing that they were hidden cameras, the man sulked shamelessly and walked with the police officer.

Seeing that the situation has been handled, Hana sighs and saw that the station she got off was Seika district and felt relieved.

 _Whew... i was so mad that i didn't saw where i was getting off, thank god it was the correct location_

Hana started to walk towards the exit and saw the beautiful Seika district.

 _Wow... the place looks a bit more cozy than i thought._

While admiring the place she went for first time for few seconds, Hana then started to walk to her new apartment place, where she was gonna live for a while.


End file.
